Recomeço
by Oraculo
Summary: Leah está destroçada, e sem saber, Jacob vai consertá-la. // UA
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Olá pessoal, eu di novo. Essa fic pertence à **Fey Black**. Eu li em espanhol e achei muito bonitinha e que merecia ser traduzida! Espero que gostem. O Título original é: "**Reinicio**".

**Obrigada Fey, por gentilmente deixar que eu traduzisse a fic.**

___________________________________________

_**Recomeço**_

Capítulo 1

_Leah POV_

O destino deve me odiar. Ou devo ter sido muito má na vida passada. Não sei, mas não me lembro de ter feito algo tão ruim para que isso estivesse acontecendo comigo.

Já se passaram dois meses desde que o imbecil do Sam me deixou plantada na porta da igreja. Sim, ele estava apaixonado por minha própria prima, _Emily_. Não podia ter dito antes? Apenas se deu conta no tempo que demorei a chegar à igreja?

Sim, já se passaram dois meses, os quais fui alvo de pena das pessoas, ninguém me disse nada a respeito, mas bastava ver suas caras cada vez que caminho pelas ruas.

Não podem dizer que me viram sofrer, nunca chorei na frente de ninguém, nem sequer quando Sam disse **não** ao padre em plena cerimônia e me beijou o rosto pedindo que lhe desculpasse e entregou-me uma carta.

Não chorei enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da igreja indo para o carro. Claro, não parei de chorar uma vez que estava longe da multidão.

Mas ninguém me viu.

Agora que se passaram dois meses, me dei conta que tenho que ir, não posso ficar na mesma casa onde estivemos juntos tantas vezes, vivo com minha mãe, mas Sam era parte da família; não posso dormir na mesma cama onde fui dele tantas vezes. Não posso. Tenho que ir. Eu vou.

- Mamãe. Estou indo embora. – disse um dia a Sue, minha mãe, enquanto tomávamos o café-da-manhã.

- Bom, mas não chegue tarde, por favor. – me disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Não mamãe, _vou embora de casa_. – respondi. Ela finalmente olhou para mim. Direto nos olhos. Dava para notar sua confusão.

- Como?

- Isso, quero voltar à universidade, faz meses que não vou, estou atrasada com a matéria, se continuar assim serei reprovada, não posso continuar faltando.

- Mas porque disse que vai embora de casa? Filha não entendo.

- Não posso continuar aqui mãe, por isso decidi aceitar a oferta feita pelo diretor da universidade ano passado. Já sabe, como estou entre as melhores estudantes, me ofereceu uma vaga no alojamento dos estudantes, mas não aceitei antes porque não tinha motivos para deixar a reserva, preferia viajar duas horas por dia. Mas agora não é mais necessário, prefiro ficar por lá. – respondi, sempre olhando para meu prato de cereais com frutas, não era capaz de ver sua cara de sofrimento.

- Mas filha... O q... É por causa do Sam, não é?

- Não só por isso, mãe. Preciso mudar de ares, isso vai me ajudar. – lhe disse.

- Bem filha, essa decisão é sua, já tem 20 anos, é maior de idade, você decide o que fazer ou não, só te peço que não se esqueça de mim e de Seth, seu irmão sentirá tanto sua falta. Quando irá?

- Amanhã, quanto antes melhor.

- Uau... tão cedo?

E não disse mais nada, o dia transcorreu normal, não somos muito comunicativas entre nós, Seth é diferente, meu irmão é muito falador e transparente; ele foi mais sentimental quanto a minha ida, me abraçou forte e disse que sentiria saudades, mas que logo me visitaria.

Ele adorava minha universidade, eu disse que não teria problema, e que se quisesse poderia ficar uns dias comigo. Ele ficou eufórico. Era tão fácil agradá-lo.

No dia seguinte cheguei a minha nova casa, bom, melhor dizendo, estava na mini residência universitária, era mini porque somente 500 alunos podiam estar lá, são poucos se contarmos que a universidade tem mais ou menos 5000 estudantes, é a mais importante do país, todos querem estar ali.

Os apartamentos são só para os que podem pagar, mas como já disse anteriormente, devido às minhas notas acabei ganhando uma vaga, nunca pensei que fosse aceitar tal convite, mas aqui estou eu.

O dormitório era branco, com uma cama, uma escrivaninha, um banheiro só para mim e uma enorme sacada que dava direto para o estádio atlético e a floresta que o rodeava. A vista era incrível, mas o dormitório horrível.

- Tenho que dar um jeito aqui. – disse a mim mesma.

Não pensei duas vezes, deixei minhas malas, peguei o pouco dinheiro que tinha – as economias para a lua de mel – e sai decidida a fazer compras.

Quando sai de meu quarto, estava tão distraída que não vi que mais alguém estava no corredor, só me dei conta quando o som de chaves se fez presente. O dono das chaves barulhentas era um garoto tentando abrir sua porta, ele era alto, no mínimo 1.90, pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e corpo incrível, notava-se que era um atleta. Usava uns jeans pretos e um casaco de moletom. Ele percebeu minha presença e me olhou, logo depois sorriu, seu sorriso chegou até minha alma e abriu o buraco não cicatrizado, seu sorriso me lembrava de Sam.

Ele não se deu conta da dor que tinha atravessado meu corpo nesse momento, se aproximou tranquilamente e me ofereceu sua mão.

- Olá. – disse, me olhando com aqueles olhos negros. – Sou seu vizinho, me chamo Jacob.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Leah POV

- Oi, sou Leah. – foi a única coisa que saiu da mina boca. Foi uma resposta óbvia e estúpida ao mesmo tempo, não disse mais nada. Apenas dei meia volta e fui embora. Caminhei pelo corredor sentindo seus olhos em minhas costas. Desci as escadas e finalmente relaxei. Era muito parecido... devia ser coisa minha, estou ficando paranóica. Para o inferno com meu vizinho, eu fui em direção a loja.

Comprei coisas lindas. Cortinas verdes, uma colcha nova para a cama, também verde, mas um pouco diferente; uma lâmpada lilás, e papel de decoração com grandes rosas em tom lilás e preto, usaria apenas as flores, colocaria em partes variadas da insossa parede branca.

Comprei penduricados de várias cores, brancos, pretos, marrons, verdes, prateados... os colocaria de forma heterogênea, assim a luz que chocaria com eles formaria uma variedade de jogos de luzes pelo lugar, também comprei um bichinho de pelúcia novo, um lobo grande... precisava de algo para abraçar durante a noite... ou estrangular se me sentisse melhor depois.

Voltei das minhas compras com cinco sacolas mais ou menos, caminhava pelo corredor e os vi, havia um emaranhado de corpos contra uma porta, não reconheci qual era, mas quando cheguei mais perto vi melhor. Era Jacob, na porta de seu quarto, beijando de forma muito apaixonada uma garota, eles não me viram, parei frente a minha porta, o lados deles, e consegui finalmente reconhecer quem era a garota... Bella Swan.

Quanto tempo o garoto estava na universidade? Talvez quatro meses... E já estava com a presidente do Centro Acadêmico? Nuss, o garoto era rápido. Não posso dizer que não ia com a cara dela, fomos companheiras em alguns trabalhos ano passado, é simpática e nada comparada às insuportáveis Jéssica e Lauren. Surpreendeu-me que eles estivessem juntos, com certeza ele não conhecia o namorado dela. Tratei de não chamar atenção, mas era um pouco difícil, já que eles estavam ao lado da minha porta.

- Oi, Leah. – disse Bella corando. Parecia que estava envergonhada que eu a tivesse pego no flagra, ainda que fosse difícil não vê-los, se estavam no meio do corredor.

- Oi, Bella. – respondi e me calei, me apressei a entrar em meu dormitório. Não estava em condições de presenciar demonstrações de amor.

Em fim, o resto do dia foi só para consertos, e devo dizer que meu dormitório ficou muito lindinho e do jeitinho que eu queria, muito diferente da minha casa. Quero começar do zero... ou ao menos tentar.

No dia seguinte fui para a pista de atletismo, adorava correr, era minha paixão, me sentia livre correndo. No caminho do estádio encontrei com os dois desocupados amigos meu, Quil e Embry.

-Leah!!! – gritaram em uníssono.

- Oi garotos! – respondi. Eles eram uma piada.

- Sentimos sua falta! – disse Quil, me deu um abraço quebra ossos e me levantou do chão.

- Quil, ou me solta ou te quebro os braços! – disse. Odeio demonstrações de carinho.

- Desculpa, esqueci.

- Vai treinar Leah? – Embry me perguntou.

- Claro, preciso correr.

- Bom, então nos vemos depois.

Despedi-me deles e fui para o estádio, encontrei o treinador Cope.

- Leah. Menina, como você está?

- Bem, Collin. – estou a dois anos treinando com ele, e sempre o chamei pelo nome. – Espero que não esteja ocupado, quero correr!

- Muito bem então… Que tal se começar com meia hora de passos suaves?

- Você que manda. – lhe disse e comecei, coloquei meu _ipod_ e fui para a pista. Meia hora de caminhada não era muito, mas serviam para pensar, não me dei conta do quão rápido o tempo passou.

- Muito bem, Leah. Comecemos com 100 metros.

Não precisou falar mais nada, me coloquei em posição.

- Prepara… pronto… Vai! – e corri com todas as minhas forças, como se pudesse escapar de todas as minhas dores e preocupações, em segundos cheguei à minha meta.

- Bom, Leah! – gritou Collin do outro lado da pista. Quando me aproximei ele me felicitou. – Leah, você fez 10,4 segundos... quebrou sua marca do ano passado. Faz quanto tempo que não treina? Três meses? Incrível, um pouco mais de treino e estará pronta para a competição nacional.

- Que competição?

- Semestre que vem terá a competição universitária nacional, nós seremos os organizadores, queria te convidar para participar, você é a melhor Leah.

- Claro! Adoraria. – exclamei. Estava tão entretida com a conversa que não percebi que mais alguém se aproximava.

- Oi Collin.

- Jacob! Que bom que chegou. Pronto para treinar?

_Continua…_

__________________________________________

**N/T:** Cara, como diz a **daddy's**, eu _ATÓRON_!!! _Atóron_ saber que um monte de gente lê as fics mas num comentam... Eeeehhh povinho preguiçoso, viu! Hahahah. Mas amo vcs do mesmo jeito! Beijo especial à **FEY BLACK!!!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: Pessoal, eu peço milhões de desculpas, mas não vou poder responder comentários não logados um a um aqui no corpo do texto. Peço milhões de desculpas, mas é que demoraria demais. E achei melhor usar esse tempo para traduzir os outros capítulos. Tudo bem? Vocês me perdoam?**

**Então deixo um abraço apertado e um beijo do Jake para: Ursinha Claire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Jacob POV**

Não pensei que a encontraria na pista de atletismo. Devo admitir, desde que a vi sair de seu quarto ela me impressionou. Não sabia que tinha uma mulher como vizinha, não que realmente me importasse, pois desde que comecei a namorar Bella que não enxergava outra mulher. Mas desde o momento em que me disse seu nome eu travei naqueles olhos cor de mel.

Mas como já disse antes, realmente não importava, porque eu sabia que Bella era única, constatava isso todas às vezes em que ela me beijava, me encantava, não conseguíamos parar; e nesse dia foi inevitável nos beijarmos em frente ao meu quarto. Então chega Leah.

Bella corou imediatamente, e era óbvio que nós pensávamos que ninguém apareceria no corredor essa hora da noite, e eu só a enxerguei quando Bella a cumprimentou. Novamente vi aqueles olhos cor de mel.

E agora a encontro aqui, fazendo o mesmo que eu amo fazer, correr. Não pude evitar vê-la fazer os 100 metros rasos. Ela estava com uma roupa de ginástica cor café que se grudava a sua pele bronzeada e se ajustava a cada curva de seu corpo... E que curvas! Logo começou a correr, 10.4 segundos, essa garota corria como se um demônio a perseguisse.

- Fala Collin. – saudei o treinador, nunca o chamei pelo sobrenome Cope, e ele aparentemente nunca teve problema com isso.

- Jacob! Que bom que chegou. Pronto para treinar?

- Claro! Vim para isso… Leah… que surpresa.

- Jacob? – ela disse, obviamente surpresa. – Você corre?

- Não. Só venho porque estou perdidamente apaixonado pelo treinador! – não sei por que lhe disse isso, mas não pude evitar usar meu humor com ela, com Bella não podia, ela não acompanhava o jogo.

- Céus?! Trocou a Bella pelo Collin? Pensei que você tinha um gosto melhorzinho, Jacob. – respondeu. Devo admitir que fiquei surpreendido. Não pensei que ela faria. – Além do mais aqui não é lugar para namoricos, se realmente estiver necessitado eu te arrumo um quarto de hotel! – simplesmente me encantou que ela continuasse a discussão.

Não podia deixar de rir daquele comentário.

- Jacob! – me chamaram, era Quil. – Tão cedo e já treinando?

- Claro, quero ganhar a competição!

- Como se isso fosse possível. – Embry debochou. Me perguntei se aqueles dois tinham nascido grudados.

- E vocês? O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos ver a Leah. – Quil respondeu.

- Se conhecem?

- Dãaah. Desde pequenos, somos da mesma cidade. – Embry engraçadinho disse com um sorriso gozador, como se isso fosse algo que eu deveria saber desde sempre.

- Ah sim… - não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Jacob! – me chamaram outra vez, estava bem solicitado essa manhã. Virei-me, para comprovar se era quem eu pensava que era. E obviamente estava certo. Era minha Bella.

- Oi amor. – disse enquanto a abraçava e lhe beijava. – O que devo a honra dessa tão feliz visita?

- Ainda não começaram minhas aulas, então aproveitei para vir te ver treinar. Espero que você não se importe.

- Claro que não.

- Oh, oi Leah! – disse Bella empolgada.

- Oi Bella. – a morena respondeu apoiando o braço no ombro do treinador Collin.

- Estou tão feliz que você tenha voltado. – Bella continuou a falar. – As aulas não são as mesmas sem você. Erick está crente que pode ter substituir, mas nós sabemos que isso não rola. – Leah não disse nada, apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Muito bem, muito bem, menos conversa e mais trabalho. – Collin interrompeu o papo de garotas. – Jacob começa com 20 minutos de caminhada e começaremos.

Os 20 minutos passaram rápido, para mim não era muito tempo. Entretive-me olhando a cada oportunidade para Bella, enquanto ela lia aquele livro chato pela enésima vez; _'O morro dos ventos uivantes'_. De vez em quando dava umas olhadas para Leah.

- Bem Jacob. – disse Collin. – Começaremos com uma corridinha.

- Vai Jake! – Quil me apoiou. – Trate de treinar, ou Leah chutará sua bunda nas mistas.

- Terá prova mista? – Leah perguntou.

- Claro. – Collin confirmou. – Não disse antes porque esperava por Jacob, queria que ambos concorressem. O que acham?

Não soubemos o que dizer; Leah e eu trocamos olhares um esperando a resposta do outro. Eu fui o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Não parece justo, Leah contra mim, não é muito equitativo para ela.

- Desculpa? – ela rosnou. – Tá com medo de comer poeira atrás de mim Black?

- Hah! Como se você conseguisse. – espetei.

- Muito bem crianças! – disse Collin muito entusiasmado. – Faremos a prova aqui mesmo!

Assim que ele fechou a boca, Leah e eu já estávamos prontos para a corrida, ela estava muito concentrada, quando nos colocamos em posição ela me olhou e vi uma pitada de dor em seu rosto, ela estava lembrando de algo.

- Já! – Collin gritou e nós dois corremos como loucos.

Ela era muito rápida, estávamos lado a lado, mas por mais que me custe admitir, ela foi melhor que eu.

Me ganhou. Todos gritaram e me sacanearam, não liguei muito; agora sabia que tinha que treinar mais, ela era uma competidora de peso.

- Chutei sua bunda, Black! – ela comemorou.

- Claro, claro. – concordei e logo em seguida lhe olhei nos olhos. – Mas não se preocupe... na próxima vez _não vou te deixar_ ganhar.

______________________________________________________

**N/T:** Hahaha, esse Jake me mata!

Então gente, ta sobrando capitulo e faltando comentários! Beijos!

Oráculo.

Agradeço imensamente aos meus queridos leitores que deixaram comentários: **Mirela****; ****Agatha menezes tavares****; ****Daddy's obsessive little girl (Você disse 'que eu deveria ver um vídeo'. Que vídeo?); Anna; Byzinha Lestrange (Até agora não 'li' você me azucrinando no MSN! Hahahaha); Ursinha Claire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Leah POV

Olhei para ele totalmente incrédula.

- Bem que você queria. Sou capaz de tricotar e ganhar de você ao mesmo tempo, Black!

Ele não me respondeu, apenas caminhou para Bella, ela o abraçou e beijou, essas demonstrações de carinho estavam embrulhando meu estômago!

- Mandou bem, Leah! – meu treinador disse. – E então? Vai entrar nas mistas ou não?

- Claro... O que eu não faço para humilhar o Jacob?!

Eu ri enquanto Collin balançava a cabeça.

Não era má idéia participar, quanto mais coisas abarrotando a minha mente, menos tempo eu teria para pensar no passado. Claro que ganhar de Jacob talvez tivesse sido apenas sorte, se ele não me lembrasse de Sam todas as vezes que o olhava talvez não tivesse me esforçado tanto para ganhar. Vencer foi como se eu tivesse ganhado de Sam e chutado sua bunda!

Mas sabia que tinha que pensar em outra coisa. Não podia recorrer sempre ao 'quase-casamento' cada vez que quisesse ganhar, lembrar não me fazia bem. De forma alguma.

**xXxXxXxXx**

No dia seguinte tive minha primeira aula, química orgânica. Olhei para o despertador, 7:45 AM, "_caralho"_, era muito cedo; o velho hábito de chegar cedo às aulas ainda não tinha desgrudado de mim. Mas quando pisei os pés na sala me dei conta que não era a primeira, me aproximei para ver quem era... _Bella_?

- Leah! Fazemos essa aula juntas?! Genial! – me disse deixando transbordar a alegria em seu rosto. Eu quis correr e sair gritando, mas por outro lado, compartilhar uma aula com Bella Swan não seria tão ruim assim... ao menos era uma cara conhecida.

- Quais são as suas matérias Bella?

- Anatomia, inglês e a matéria obrigatória, religião. – me respondeu. "_Maravilha_", pensei, agora vamos freqüentar as mesmas aulas... Isso era possível? – E você?

Ela devolveu a pergunta e eu tive vontade de mentir. Mas de que adiantava?

- O mesmo. – disse num fio de voz.

- Genial! – ela se mexeu na cadeira toda eufórica. – Os garotos também, Jacob, Embry e Quil fazem inglês e religião com a gente e Ângela anatomia. (**N/T:** Não me perguntem por que em uma faculdade a matéria de religião é obrigatória! Só na Espanha mesmo. o.O')

"_Demônios_!" Agora não teria um tempo só para mim. Ao menos simpatizava com Ângela, era a única amiga descente que Bella tinha.

O dia passou sem contratempos, não consegui me livrar do encosto mais conhecido como Bella; ela almoçou comigo e depois me acompanhou até a sala de anatomia. Terminamos tarde.

- Leah? – ela me chamou antes que eu saísse da sala.

- Que? – _"Delicada como sempre."_

- Mês que vem é meu aniversario. Faço 20 e quero te convidar para a festa. – disse me olhando com aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

- Hugh… Bella, sem querer ofender mas, eu passo!

- Mas Leah! Por favor!!! Não é grande coisa, você não precisa nem levar presente, apenas ir! Não será no fim do mundo, consegui a Ala Magna, pertinho do seu dormitório... Por favor, por favorzinho! – ela rogou; já disse que seus olhos pareciam com os de um filhotinho de cachorro prestes a entrar na câmara de gás?

Sabia que se eu negasse ela não me deixaria em paz, tinha ainda um mês pela frente para me azucrinar!

- Táaaa! Inferno – resmunguei. – Você não deixa passar nada, né? – ela negou com a cabeça com um sorriso enorme. – Ser sua amiga está me custando muito caro Bella, sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas, tudo bem. Eu vou.

Ela quicou de alegria e me abraçou.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A semana transcorreu tranquilamente, dividia todas as aulas com Bella, e a pesar de não querer, estava começando a simpatizar com ela, e Ângela já era praticamente minha amiga de infância. Com Jacob estava tudo indo na medida do possível, era um bom passatempo brigar com ele, me relaxava.

No sábado fui treinar, havia mais pessoas na pista; uma máquina enorme estava podando a grama do estádio, a olhei incrédula, era muito antiga e exageradamente enorme, dava para ver os ganchos cortando a grama.

"_Grande demais_", repeti para mim mesma. Uns estudantes brincavam com um cachorro e uma bola. Comecei a correr como sempre, ao redor do estádio, liguei meu _ipod_ tranquilamente, mantendo minha mente limpa, virei um pouco a cabeça para trás e vi Jacob chegando e se preparando para correr, um pouco mais atrás de mim.

Continuei meu caminho, notei que Jacob ganhava velocidade, com certeza estava tentando me ultrapassar, me virei para olhá-lo, já estava bastante perto. O resto aconteceu muito rápido, em frações de segundos. Os estudantes atiraram a bola no caminho da máquina, o cachorro entrou na frente dela correndo atrás da bola; o condutor da máquina esquivou do cachorro e veio na minha direção, quando me dei conta já estava muito perto de mim, não tive tempo de reagir, comecei a me despedir mentalmente da minha família já me visualizando em baixo daqueles ganchos afiados, mas duas mãos agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram para o lado, me tirando do caminho do meu carrasco.

A pessoa caiu por baixo de mim, mas apesar de amortecer minha queda, meu pulso sofreu a conseqüência do golpe contra o gramado.

- Você está bem? – me perguntou o herói.

- Caralho! – gritei com meu pulso.

- Leah! Onde dói? – ele perguntou, levantei meu rosto para ver quem era. O grande salvador era Jacob Black, quem agora me olhava com profunda preocupação.

__________________________________________________

**N/A:** Poxa, quase ninguém tá comentando! A história está ruim?

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Loveblack Cullen / Mirela / Mily / Daddy's obsessive little girl **(É que a Leah olhou pro Jacob, e como ele é parecido com o Sam [morenos e lindos], ela se lembrou do SAM IDIOTA.)** / Mic. Sampi / Byzinha Lestrange **(Leah se lembrou do SAM IDIOTA)** / Shay Selene Black Tussand**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Jacob POV

- Cacete! – a escutei gritar outra vez.

- Diabos, Leah. Quer me dizer algo? – estava preocupado e ela não me falava qual era o problema, apenas xingava.

- Idiota. – ela resmungou. Me ofendeu, então tudo estava bem.

- Argh! – ela se queixou. Ela estava bem, mas com certeza algo nela doía.

- Leah, onde dói?

- Meu pulso, me apoiei nele ao cair.

- Vamos, te levo para a enfermaria.

- Nem pensar. Se descobrirem que estou machucada não me deixarão treinar. – ela argumentou na defensiva.

- Sou capaz de te obrigar, se necessário. Te levo até no ombro.

- Atreva me tocar e ficará sem ombro Black.

Discutimos por dez longos minutos. Ao final consegui convencê-la a ir para a enfermaria ou eu mesmo cuidaria para que Collin não a deixasse treinar. Esse argumento e a multidão que se formava ao nosso redor ajudaram-na a mudar de idéia.

Fomos pelo caminhando que dava na enfermaria calados, o silêncio me incomodava.

- Porque tanto medo de deixar de correr? – perguntei de forma casual, ela me olhou surpreendida.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém, apenas adivinhei.

- Isso não é da sua conta Jacob, meta seu nariz nos seus problemas. – disse dando por encerrada a discussão.

- Jesus, queria apenas iniciar uma conversa, Leah!

- Você não sabe conversar, Black.

- Já te disseram que você é muito amarga?

- E você um imbecil. Isso definitivamente já te disseram.

A conversa não ia por um bom caminho.

- Tá bom. Você começa a conversa então. – ela me olhou por um segundo, pensando o que me perguntaria.

- Já que o senhor insiste. Porque mudou de universidade?

- Essa é fácil. Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro faz 8 meses e depois do luto decidi que o melhor a fazer era uma mudança. – respondi... de forma bastante sincera.

- Oh, sinto muito. – ela me disse segurando com força o pulso machucado.

- Não por isso, já passou.

- Mas... porque aqui? – ela continuou erguendo as sobrancelhas delineadamente perfeitas.

- Bom... – por alguma razão desconhecida estava prestes a lhe contar tudo sobre minha vida. – Meus pais se separaram quando eu era pequeno, eu fui com minha mãe e meu pai me visitava de vez enquanto. E quando minha mãe faleceu Billy quis que eu fosse morar com ele, mas a idéia não me pareceu boa, entende? Procurei por uma universidade perto de casa, e optei por morar nos dormitórios. Claro que tive que prometer que o visitaria sempre. Mas ainda não o fiz.

Dei um sorriso meio sem graça.

Ela me olhava com os olhos cheios de perguntas, mas parecia que não queria repeti-las em voz alta. Assim me adiantei e continuei meu relato.

- Se você se pergunta por que não quero morar com ele essa também é fácil de responder. Não consigo vê-lo como uma figura paterna e sim como um bom tio, ele nunca esteve presente como um bom pai faria...

- Posso saber o por que de tanta sinceridade? – ela me perguntou. Eu me perguntava o mesmo.

- Realmente não sei. Nem Bells sabe de toda a história.

Ela se calou. Finalmente chegamos à enfermaria. A enfermeira a examinou e disse que não era nada grave, apenas uma leve torção. Precisaria de uma faixa compressora e gelo para o inchado. Tal como Leah disse, não poderia correr por dois dias.

Isso a fez ficar com um mau-humor dos diabos.

- Viu?! Eu disse que não era nada... Agora por você e sua boca grande terem me traído não poderei treinar por dois dias... Definitivamente você é um imbecil Black... E eu que pago o pato.

- Relaxa Leah, são só dois dias... Não vai morrer ou algo assim por não correr em 48 horas. – respondi, a verdade era que me sentia aliviado por ela estar bem. Eu sei, estava com uma preocupação besta. Mas nem sequer conseguia imaginá-la ferida... super proteção idiota.

Nem me dei conta do quão rápido chegamos ao seu quarto.

- Bom, o melhor a fazer é entrar... Já que não posso correr por culpa de um idiota, - me olhou significativamente. – vou estudar. – podia sentir todo o ódio em sua voz.

- Claro. – me resignei a falar. – Cala a boca e vê se cuida desse pulso Leah. – alertei e fui embora.

_______________________________________________

**N/A:** Uiiii, gente, tô aqui usurpando o micro do meu primo, o meu computador tah sem net...

O capitulo tava pronto a tempos... Vou soh postar rápido, antes que ele me jogue pela janela. Bjs.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Mily / Mirela / Lua Weasley Potter / Maira / Aniinha / MMMM / Loveblack Cullen / Byzinha Lestrange / LorinhaCullenBlack / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Daddy's obsessive little girl **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Leah POV**

Fiquei 48 horas sem correr… _diabos_, me sentia terrível. Mas pelo menos estava cheia de tarefas, o que deixava a situação menos torturante. Voltei a treinar assim que o prazo em que eu teria que ficar de molho expirou.

O tempo passou rápido demais, quando dei por mim já estava amiga de Bella. Nós dividíamos quase todas as aulas, ela não desgrudava de mim, e de quebra, Ângela não desgrudava dela, fazendo com que fossemos um trio inseparável.

- Leah, quero te pedir um favor. – Bella me disse na aula de anatomia.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntei pouco interessada.

- Vou fazer compras. Vem comigo? Por favor!

- Que? Por que? – olhei desconfiada para ela. – E Ângela?

-Ângela não pode ir. Ela e Bem estarão num encontro. E o motivo do convite é que amanhã é o meu aniversário! – me explicou, seu rosto estava rosado de raiva ao se tocar que eu tinha esquecido da data. – E quero comprar um vestido.

_Caracas. Amanhã? Um mês passou tão rápido assim?_

- E? – ela voltou a perguntar. – Vai ou não? Por favorzinho... – fez aquela cara de cachorro atropelado.

- Você não vai me deixar em paz até que eu concorde, certo? Okay, já que não me resta outra opção. – respondi resignada. Ela sorriu convencida, adorava ganhar.

**Bella POV**

Sabia que Leah não negaria. Essa tarde seria ótima, eu adorava ficar com Leah, ela era um pouco ácida, mas com Jacob era até engraçado seus comentários irônicos; eu adorava escutar as discuções desses dois. Eu ria muito. Além do mais, o que mais me encantava nela, era que ela era totalmente diferente das outras garotas do Centro de Alunos. Realmente a amizade dela me fazia bem.

Ao final da aula nós fomos correndo deixar nossas coisas no alojamento e eu a arrastei para as compras.

- Esquece Bella! – Leah gritou quando eu mostrei o vestido que queria que ela experimentasse.

- Vamos, Leah! Não seja má. Eu apenas quero ver como fica no corpo, só isso.

- Bella, ainda que eu tenha adorado, não tenho como pagar por ele. Esse vestido custa a mensalidade da universidade... ou talvez duas...

- É exatamente para isso que serve o cartão dourado do papai! – respondi, ela colocou a cabeça para fora do provador, me olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Não ia deixar que eu o comprasse para ela, isso estava óbvio. – Além do mais, ninguém está falando em comprar, apenas quero ver como ficou em você.

- Não vou servir de manequim pra você. Desiste.

- Que tal se você vestir esse... – mostrei um vestido branco muito bonito no cabide para ela. – e eu visto esse outro. – ela me olhou pensando no assunto. Se eu a acompanhasse seria mais fácil.

- Só vou experimentar. O branco fica para você– me disse. Eu concordei.

Nós voltamos para o provador, eu vesti o branco. E para minha surpresa até que ficou bom, combinou com minha pele pálida. Vinha até os joelhos, as costas eram quase totalmente nuas, apenas duas tiras o prendiam ao meu pescoço. Ele era realmente incrível.

- Bella... – Leah me chamou. Pulei para fora do provador, totalmente ansiosa. E devo dizer que tenho excelente gosto, o vestido dela era estilo Marilyn Monroe, com um broche no centro do decote, o qual era bastante baixo. Amarrado ao pescoço, um pouco acima dos joelhos. A cor dourada suave se camuflava perfeitamente naquela pele cor de canela. Perfeito.

- Wow, Leah! Incrível! – não consegui conter meu entusiasmo.

- Beleza, já viu o que tinha que ver. Agora vou tirar isso. – ela disse.

- Claro. – respondi. Mas assim que ela tirasse eu correria com ele até o caixa mais próximo. Pensei comigo mesma.

Saímos dos provadores, cada uma segurando um vestido; Leah não aceitou que eu comprasse aquele vestido para ela, óbvio. Mas eu contornei a situação dizendo que seria apenas um empréstimo, que o vestido era meu. Que mentira... Eu não tinha peito suficiente para usá-lo. É.

O dia seguiu incrível, compramos sapatos de salto alto e maquiagem. Leah não queria comprar nada, muito menos sapato alto, mas com jeitinho eu a forcei a comprar.

Amanhã seria muito melhor, isso eu tinha certeza. E Leah estava escalada para fazer parte dele. Ainda que ela não soubesse disso.

* * *

**N/T:** Curtinho, eu sei. Mas a culpa não é minha! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Agradecimentos:**

**juliana_os7 / pricess suzuma / mariajulia_09 / Mary Alice / Mily / Mirela / Crisdias / Annaa M. Cullen / Mary Alice Brandon / Verônica Alice Brandon / fey black / Mic. ****Sampi / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Byzinha Lestrange / Ursinha Claire / Shay Selene Black Tussand /**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Leah POV

Bella acabou comigo; agora só queria saber de dormir o sábado todo, sabia que a festa era hoje, queria descansar. Dormir, dormir...

_Toc, toc, toc..._ bateram em minha porta… não podia ser... _tinha_ que ser brincadeira...

_Toc, toc, toc..._ se fosse Embry ou Quil, eles estavam ferrados! Levantei num salto, furiosa, disposta a golpear o maldito que tinha me acordado. Abri a porta... era a Bella.

- Que foi agora? – disse com a melhor cara que minha fúria deixou.

- Mas, Leah... porque você não está pronta?

- Que? Pirou? Bebeu? Hoje é sábado, Collin também vai à tua festa, assim que tenho o dia livre!

- Não, Leah!! Porque você não tá pronta para sair comigo? – disse com um certo tom de raiva.

- Bella, em português, por favor. Tô boiando. – ela disse... sair... Onde? Às oito da manhã?!

- Não te contei ontem? Ai, que cabeça! Estão nos esperando, Ângela e você vão me acompanhar, temos que ir ao salão de festas e depois ao cabeleireiro, maquiagem, e...

- Que? – gritei interrompendo seu itinerário. – Isso não vai rolar, gata. Tô cansada, sua saída me cansou mais que uma maratona! Quero dormir, não quero ir ao salão coisa nenhuma... Nem sequer quero ir a tua festa! – desabafei quase gritando na cara dela. Bella me olhou com aqueles olhinhos do gatinho do Shrek. Não demorou muito eu já estava me sentindo culpada.

- Desculpa Leah, não sabia que te chateava tanto ir a minha festa... ou ser minha amiga... Mas aprendi a gostar de você e sua amizade me agrada. Junto com a Ângela somos as melhores amigas. Minhas VIPS, pensei que fosse mútuo... – e se calou. Caminhou para a porta cabisbaixa. Caralho... Me sentia com um peso enorme. Culpa. Odiava me sentir assim.

- Espera, Bella... Sinto muito. Fico mal humorada quando me acordam… me dá cinco minutos que estarei pronta. – disse, mas ela continuava com aquela carinha triste. – Bella, não sou boa dizendo essas coisas sentimentais nem nada disso... assim que, me escute bem, porque não ouvirá por mais cem anos! – tomei fôlego. Cara, como era difícil! – eu... realmente... te considero minha amiga, apesar de que você seja cansativa e irritante, realmente gosto de você... Você é minha VIP. – disse essas palavrinhas complicadas, e Bella se iluminou, seu sorriso voltou com força total.

- Obrigada, Lee! Desculpa pelo 'cansativa'... Vai dar tudo certo, prometo. Te espero lá fora.

Estava sentindo que seria um dia muito comprido...

As coisas correram como um relógio nas mãos da Bella. O 'Ala Magna' estava perfeito, as escadas incríveis, muitos enfeites... todos com um tema... só não conseguia sacar qual era!

Meio dia, estávamos no salão, chique, muito chique, me sentia em um hotel sete estrelas. Devo admitir que não foi tão ruim assim, ri bastante com as garotas. O trato no cabelo não foi tão ruim assim, mas claro que nunca mais deixaria um secador profissional chegar perto de mim.

Exatamente as seis da tarde estávamos prontas. Ainda não acreditava que tinha passado seis horas em um salão! Não voltaria a repetir, isso tinha certeza!

Enquanto me arrumavam – ou melhor, torturavam – não pude me olhar no espelho, assim que foi uma grande surpresa a garota que se refletia no espelho. Não era eu. Ela linda, muito linda. Aquele cabelo não era sem graça e sem vida como o meu, estava com volume, corpo, leves ondas emolduravam as pontas, chegava quase a cintura. Só faltou os reflexos, os quais não deixei que chegassem perto de meu cabelo.

Bella estava incrível, seu cabelo normalmente ondulado, caia liso até seus ombros, com cachos que emolduravam perfeitamente seu rosto. E Ângela tinha ondas por todo o cabelo, sem um fio fora do lugar. Magnífico. Nem preciso dizer qual foi minha impressão quando coloquei o vestido que Bella comprou e me obrigou a usar. Definitivamente não era eu!

Uma limosine nos esperava, me senti deslocada, me senti como uma dama, era... esquisito. Chegamos por voltas das oito na universidade.

- Por onde entramos, Bells? – perguntou Ângela. Eu me fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Surpresa. – respondeu enquanto nos guiava pelo corredor. As surpresas de Bella me davam pânico.

Por fim, paramos de andar e ficamos frente a uma porta. Eu a conhecia, só não lembrava de onde...

- Muito bem, entramos por aqui! – disse Bella; então me lembrei.

- En… Entramos… pela escada principal?! – gritei, entrando em pânico. A escada estava no centro do salão, era impossível que alguém não nos visse entrando por ali. E não queria chamar atenção! Nem sequer queria estar ali! Comecei a suar frio.

- Respira Leah. Eu vou ao meio, Ângela a minha esquerda e você a minha direita. Seremos perfeitas. – disse com um sorriso. _Claro, _pensei_, ela de branco, eu de dourado e Ângela de prata... A Bell não deixava escapar nada... que lindo… vou desmaiar!_

- Leah, no pé da escada estão esperando pela gente. Eu vou com meu pai, Ângela vai com o Ben, e você com não tem namorado... te empresto o meu, você vai com o Jake. – me disse, eu só olhei aterrorizada para ela, ia protestar, gritar, espernear, mas não pude, as portas começaram a se abrir. Morri.

* * *

**N/T:** Outro capítulo, até que fim. Tá Lee, para de espernear, por que afinal de contas, ter um Jake te esperando no fim da escada não é nada mal!

Desculpa a demora gente. De novo.

Sabe gente, é muito legal mesmo ler o comentário de vocês. É muito, muito gratificante... Ain, vou chorar... de novo!!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**Isa_abrahao / SatsukChan / cabete / Zynha / deboraandrea / mariajulia_09 / deboralopes / juliana_os7 / Mary Alice / Vanessa Clearwater / Srt. Black / BeBeSantos / Heri / Juh PJ / karol_kinomoto [5] (Obrigadíssima pelos comentários! Atóoron!) / Isa Clearwater / Pandora593 / Ba ! /**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Jacob POV**

Não entendia porque tinha que fazer isso; Bella tinha me obrigado a vestir terno para o seu aniversário, me obrigou a receber os convidados, apesar de não conhecer nem a metade, e agora tinha me implorado com aquela vozinha que eu não poderia negar nada, que eu acompanhasse Leah Clearwater quando ela descesse as escadas.

Não era para eu acompanhar minha namorada? Recebê-la no fim das escadas e dançar com ela. Não. Tinha que fazer com a Leah! Ela é agradável e tudo, mas não é a minha garota, além do que eu queria estar com a garota mais linda do salão, e obviamente seria a Bella; nem sequer conseguia imaginar a Leah de vestido!

- Esperando sua acompanhante, Jake? – perguntou Quil enquanto se aproximava de mim com Embry.

- É.

- Não tá se sentindo pressionado por ter de acompanhar a aniversariante? – perguntou Embry.

- Não. Porque não irei com ela. – ambos me olharam espantados. – Acompanharei a Leah. – eles trocaram um olhar rápido e se dobraram de tanto rir.

- Eita Jake! Mais que sorte você tem! – Quil brincou.

- Aham. Leah e você ficarão ótimos juntos... Você de terno e ela de sapatilhas. – Embry continuou entre os risos.

- Rá, rá! Muito engraçado. Verdade que Leah nunca coloca vestido?

- Claro que sim, ao menos vestia antes de... – Quil não terminou a frase. – mas nunca um vestido de festa Jake. Sua feminilidade não chega a tanto, no máximo uma saia. – continuou. Ia perguntar ao que ele se referia com o 'antes de' mas a voz do apresentador me interrompeu.

- Atenção! Vamos aplaudir nossa estrela principal... Isabella Swan!

Logo em seguida as portas se abriram, e Bella começou a descer pelas escadas, estava linda, aquele vestido branco a destacava dos convidados, agora entendia porque o tema da festa era _Preto_. Ela se destacaria no mar escuro que reinava o salão. Deus, ela estava incrível. Atrás dela veio Ângela, bonita, num vestido prateado, Ben a olhou abobalhado. Logo depois foi a vez da Leah...

- Santo Deus! – exclamou Embry.

- Não posso acreditar! – Quil emendou sem tirar os olhos dela.

Eu não pude dizer nada, as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Tinha dito que queria estar ao lado da garota mais linda da festa? Bom... estaria. Leah estava preciosa... não, essa palavra não era boa suficiente para descrever a beleza de Leah essa noite.

O vestido dourado se mesclava com sua pele, suas pernas se viam tão compridas. A olhei dos pés a cabeça sem encontrar nenhum defeito, seu cabelo estava lindo e sua maquiagem aumentava os olhos; aqueles olhos caramelos seriam minha perdição essa noite.

Pude ver sua cara de sofrimento quando notou que todos estavam olhando para ela, se colocou a direita de Bella e todos os olhos a seguiram. Estou consciente que cada homem dessa sala desejaria estar no _meu_ lugar! E apesar de saber que era errado, muito errado, eu estava muito feliz por ser seu acompanhante.

Bella abraçou seu pai, Ângela abraçou Ben, e seguindo a maré, abracei a Leah.

- Bella vai me pagar caro quando isso terminar. – me disse ao pé do ouvido. Reprimi uma risada, apesar de tudo ainda era a velha Leah.

- Vai ficar ainda pior. – disse uma vez que nos soltamos. Então Bella se aproximou.

- Leah, sei que estou pedindo muito, mas é a última vez. – Leah a olhou feio. – Dancem. – disse enquanto se afastava.

- Que...? – não conseguiu terminar, uma música começou a tocar, uma valsa.

Leah olhou horrorizada para Bella, esta a olhou e segurou a mão de seu pai, mostrando como se fazer para Leah. A morena me olhou, eu sorri e a tomei pela cintura, nos aproximando o máximo possível.

**Leah POV**

Ela vai me pagar, ah se vai! Não escapará da surra que darei nela amanhã. Vou perder uma amiga, mas descarregarei a raiva dentro de mim. Ela quer que eu dance?! Uma valsa? Estava aterrorizada.

Olhei para Jacob como se perguntasse o que faríamos. Mas sua reação me surpreendeu. Ele me sorriu lindamente e logo depois me tomou pela cintura, nos aproximou, sua mão direita na parte baixa de minhas costas e com a outra segurou minha mão direita levando-a. Se colocou em posição para dançar... valsa... odeio valsa... é óbvio o motivo. Mas Jacob não tinha como saber. Não me incomodava dançar com ele, mas ainda assim... _é valsa_.

Jacob começou a dar voltas me guiando pelo salão. Depois de duas voltas me rendi, não podia fazer outra coisa, teria que dançar a valsa estúpida, assim, comecei a me mover com ele. Meus passos fizeram seu sorriso aumentar e ele me espremeu mais contra seu corpo. Dançamos duas valsas seguidas, mas para mim foi rápido, apesar de que achava que odiaria, não era tão ruim dançar com ele. Nunca nos compararia ao show que Bella e seu pai estavam dando, pareciam profissionais, mas foi agradável.

- Wow Leah, - Jacob disse quando terminou a dança. – você parece uma dama.

- Obrigada, _você também_. – respondi.

- Não sabia que você dançava, - ele disse ignorando meu comentário esperto. – você não é tão dura como uma parede.

- Lamento te decepcionar. – disse. – Mas já você, cumpriu com minhas expectativas. Tem dois pés esquerdos.

Nos olhamos e rimos. Estávamos de bom humor apesar de tudo.

- Sério Leah, você tá gata. Devia usar vestido mais vezes. – Jacob me elogiou. Não gosto de usar vestido. Sam adorava quando eu colocava saia. Agora não tinha nenhuma, queimei todas.

- Espera um segundo. Isso foi um elogio?

- Não se acostuma, isso não se repetirá! – ele disse e voltamos a rir. Estava tudo bem. Sem pensar olhei para a porta. Vi que o segurança falava com um cara, parecia que ele estava querendo bicar na festa sem sucesso.

Ele me parecia familiar. O conhecia de algum lugar… Quem era?... Quando descobri, meus olhos se arregalaram, meu corpo ainda entre os braços de Jacob ficaram rígidos. Ele notou a mudança.

- Que foi?

Não respondi… fechei meus olhos com força pensando estar alucinando, mas ao abrir-los vi que ele continuava ali, querendo entrar.

- Leah… Tá tudo bem? – Jacob perguntou novamente.

- Merda. – disse enquanto me guiava para a porta. Que inferno Sam estava fazendo aqui?

_Continua..._

xXxXxXxXx

**N/T:** Desculpa a demora! Obrigada a todos que comentaram.

**SatsukChan / / Solsticia / Mary Alice / AmaBlack / Reh Cullen / Quel [2] / mdiias / Vanessa Clearwater /**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Leah POV**

Caminhei até a porta o máximo que os sapatos assassinos permitiam.

- Que inferno você faz aqui? – perguntei olhando direto em seus olhos.

- Leah, que bom que te encontrei. Precisamos falar. – ele me disse.

- Senhorita, ele não pode entrar sem um convite. – disse o segurança.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai entrar, pode jogá-lo na rua. – disse friamente sem olhar em sua cara. O segurança começou a empurrá-lo para fora.

- Leah, por favor! Só quero falar, temos que fazer isso cedo ou tarde! – ele gritou em minha direção. Inferno, ele tinha razão, cedo ou tarde teríamos que falar sobre o que ele me fez. Melhor agora que tenho a raiva à flor da pele.

- Espera. – disse para o segurança. – Eu vou sair.

- Certeza senhorita? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

- Aham. Não se preocupe. – respondi. Caminhei porta afora, mas não me afastei muito, ainda podia ver as pessoas dentro do salão. – Fala rápido, tenho que voltar para a festa. – olhei friamente para Sam.

- Leah... você está deslumbrante.

- Você disse o mesmo no dia do casamento. – respondi fria. – E ainda assim me deixou plantada.

- É por isso que eu vim... – começou a falar. – Queria te pedir desculpas... passaram quase 4 meses depois disso e não pude seguir com minha vida sem me desculpar e esclarecer tudo...

- Consciência pesada Sammy? – o cortei ironicamente. – Não sabia que tinha uma.

- Leah, _por favor_. Estou falando sério, isso tudo está me fazendo mal. – ele se defendeu. E eu senti meu sangue ferver.

- _Te_ fazendo mal? – perguntei subindo o tom de voz. – Não posso imaginar o quão duro foi sua vida enquanto você comia a Emily no lugar onde seria a nossa lua de mel... Deve ter sido terrível. – continuei, a raiva só aumentando. – Você é um maldito mentiroso Sam Uley, só está aqui porque sua consciência está doendo. Disse que veio se desculpar, mas só está aqui para confirmar o quão destroçada estou pelo que você me fez, pois deixa eu te dizer uma coisinha. Eu estou muito bem, muito melhor que quando estava contigo.

- Leah não é isso, não estou aqui para te ver, bem, sim, mas só porque me preocupo com você. Emily está destroçada.

- Não me fala dessa vaga... – me interrompi, não queria baixar o nível (_de novo_) ainda que tinha todo um bom discurso preparado. – Emily tem menos consciência que você. A cachorra preparou minha despedida de solteira, me ajudou a preparar o casamento, olhando na minha cara todo esse tempo enquanto roubava meu noivo.

- Eu não estive com a Emily enquanto estava com você. Me dei conta do que sentia na noite anterior, não podia me casar com você sem te amar. Não era justo.

- E foi muito justo me dizer _na frente dos convidados_? No momento que o padre perguntava se me aceitava como esposa? _Isso_ é justo?! – gritei. Minha raiva explodindo em todo o seu esplendor. – Pois me deixe te falar como devia ter sido, devia ter me dito ANTES, devia ter parado tudo antes que as coisas chegassem tão longe, devia ter sido homem Sam!

- Você não me escutava quando eu queria falar...

- Que? A culpa é minha? – gritei. – Seja homem e admita que é um grande covarde! – continuei gritando. – Você é um cínico, mas fez um grande favor ao me deixar. Teria cometido o maior erro da minha vida se tivéssemos nos casado. Eu quero um homem ao meu lado, não uma coisinha como você. – continuei, tinha um bolo preso na garganta, mas não derramei uma lágrima. Na sua frente eu não choraria, não lhe daria esse gostinho.

- Perdão Leah. – disse enquanto se aproximava, com claras intenções de me abraçar. Oh não, ele não vai fazer isso. Me inclinei para trás, juntei toda a minha força e minha mão golpeou o centro de sua bochecha esquerda. O golpe foi tão forte que Sam virou o rosto e eu reprimi o grito de dor. Minha mão ardia.

- Não se atreva a me tocar, não se atreva a falar comigo de novo, não chegue perto novamente. Você morreu no momento que me largou na igreja. Você não é nada Sam. Me deixe em paz.

Ele não disse nada, me olhou por segundos e finalmente se foi. Quando o perdi de vista girei nos calcanhares e observei a grande festa. Todos dançando e rindo. Eu não podia voltar.

Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto, mas caminhar não era suficiente para mim. Tirei os sapatos e comecei a correr, tinha que chegar ao meu quarto antes que as lágrimas e o sofrimento transbordassem e me afogassem.

xXxXxXxXx

N/T: Viu como eu sou boazinha? Dois capítulos no mesmo dia!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Jacob POV

Estava sendo incrível, apesar de que Leah hesitou no começo, finalmente começou a dançar comigo, e ela dançava muito bem. Sabia dar as voltas corretas e os passos também. Era como se ela tivesse tido aulas de valsa algum dia. Não tínhamos a mesma graça de Bella e Charlie, mas estávamos indo bem.

Estávamos incríveis, ela estava linda e eu me sentia o cara mais invejado do salão, e isso me alegrava.

- Wow Leah, – eu disse quando terminou a música. – você parece uma dama.

- Obrigada, _você também_. – me respondeu. Essa foi boa, eu pensei.

- Não sabia que você dançava. Você não é tão dura como uma parede. – lhe disse com tom de assombro.

- Lamento te decepcionar. – ela disse. – Mas já você, cumpriu com minhas expectativas. Tem dois pés esquerdos.

Nos olhamos e rimos.

- Sério Leah, você tá gata, devia usar vestido mais vezes. – a elogiei. Fui muito sincero. Ela me olhou, e pelo que parecia não tinha gostado da sugestão.

- Espera um segundo. Isso foi um elogio? – ela disse finalmente.

- Não se acostuma, isso não se repetirá! – respondi e voltamos a sorrir. Realmente estava desfrutando de sua companhia, nem sequer me importei (apesar de detestar) ser o centro das atenções, todos olhavam em nossa direção, ao menos todos os homens, os quais babavam pela Leah. Não os culpo.

Leah separou seu olhar do meu por um segundo e algo chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos se arregalaram e senti como seu corpo inteiro se tensionou em meus braços.

- Que foi? – perguntei. Mas ela não me respondeu, fechou os olhos por um segundo e os abriu, a surpresa ainda pairava neles.

- Leah... Tá tudo bem? – voltei a perguntar. Ela estava me preocupando.

- Merda. – ela disse enquanto se afastava de mim. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, pude ver toda a sua raiva em seu rosto, a pena, o assombro... finalmente reagi e quis segui-la, mas Quil e Embry chegaram.

- E pra onde foi a Leah? Já a roubaram de você? – perguntou Quil com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu... não sei. – respondi sério. – Acabou se sair.

- Pra onde? – dessa vez Embry perguntou.

- Pelo que parece, conhece o homem que estava na porta. – disse olhando na direção de Leah. Podia vê-la falando com o segurança e logo depois sair com alguém. Quem é esse?

- Quil... – balbuciou Embry. – é o Sam.

- Que? Ah não... eu mato esse desgraçado. – rosnou Quil com a testa franzida e raiva em seu rosto. Não entendi nada.

- Não. – Embry o deteve. – Já é duro o suficiente ela ter que falar com ele. Leah nos mata se formos lá.

- Alguém pode me explicar que inferno tá acontecendo? – exigi saber. Eles se olharam, claramente hesitando em me contar. – E? Não descansarei até descobrir, portanto, desembuchem. – os ameacei. Finalmente Quil falou.

- Há quatro meses, no fim do semestre, Leah estava de casamento marcado com _Sam_. Estava tudo pronto. Mas... – Quil se calou, parecia ser difícil continuar. Embry continuou por ele. – No dia do casamento, Sam a esperou no altar, e quando o padre perguntou se ele a aceitava como sua esposa, ele ficou mudo por minutos. Aquele desgraçado. E quando finalmente falou, disse que 'não'.

Ele a deixou? A Leah? Não podia acreditar, abri minha boca para falar, mas Quil continuou com a história.

- O imbecil lhe entregou uma carta e disse que não a amava mais. Mas que o perdoasse e blá blá blá. Disse que estava apaixonado pela Emily. A prima da Leah. E depois foi embora, Leah apenas o seguiu com os olhos, não se moveu. Quando os convidados quiseram a confortar, ela...

- Leah não deixou. – Embry o interrompeu. – 'não me toquem', ela disse e caminhou calmamente pelo corredor, ninguém moveu um músculo até que ela saiu. Foi embora na limosine que os levaria até o aeroporto.

Quando terminaram a história, senti meu corpo se encher de ódio por esse tal de Sam. Não o conhecia e não me interessava conhecer. Bastava o fato de saber o que ele fez com Leah. Como ele pôde? Isso não se faz com uma mulher. Como aquele covarde pôde?

- Esse maldito. – disse. As palavras escaparam de minha boca. – e Leah... – quis perguntar como ela ficou, mas não me senti no direito. Ainda assim, Quil adivinhou minha pergunta.

- Leah desapareceu por dois dias, ninguém sabe por onde ela andou, e não acho que algum dia ela vá contar. Quando apareceu, não tinha mais o vestido de noiva. Estava de jeans e camiseta, as roupas que estavam no carro para a viagem. Chegou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não voltou a tocar no assunto. E nenhum de nós o fez. – não dissemos nada por um tempo. Podíamos ver que os dois conversavam.

Bem, ela gritava e ele escutava. Eu queria ir lá e abraçá-la. Porém, mais que isso, queria ir e arrancar a cabeça daquele imbecil.

- Dias depois, - Quil voltou a falar, ainda olhando na direção de Leah. – quando Embry e eu estávamos na floresta vimos o resto de uma fogueira, nos demos conta que no centro da fogueira estavam pedaços queimados de um vestido, o vestido de noiva da Leah. Tinha também restos de vestidos, os que seguramente estavam na mala de viagem. Ela queimou todos.

O olhei questionador. O que os outros vestidos tem a ver?

- Sam amava quando Leah colocava vestido. Depois disso ela nunca mais vestiu um. – disse Embry respondendo a minha pergunta não feita. Continuamos olhando para Leah, os três com vontade de ir lá e matar o idiota.

Vi como ele se aproximou, "não ouse tocar nela" pensei cheio de fúria, mas ela se defendeu lindamente. O soco dado doeu até em mim.

- Uiii! – exclamaram Quil e Embry juntos. Eu continuei sem piscar. Pude ver Sam se afastar e Leah ficar sozinha, queria correr até ela, abraçá-la, não tinha idéia do porque, mas morria de vontade de fazer. Mas não podia. Quer dizer, seus melhores amigos de toda a vida decidiram não ir, eu também não poderia. Só a conhecia há dois meses.

Leah se virou e olhou para nós, o olhar perdido. Então girou nos calcanhares e começou a se afastar.

- Agora Embry? – perguntou Quil olhando para seu amigo com desespero. – Por favor Embry...

- Vamos. – ele respondeu, e ambos correram para Leah.

Eu me preparei para segui-los, mas alguém me impediu.

- Amor! – Bella me chamou. Tinha esquecido onde estava, e que era o namorado da aniversariante. – Finalmente terminei de cumprimentar todos. Vamos? Te devo uma dança. – me disse. Eu não falei nada. Estava gelado, e ao que parece ela também percebeu que eu não estava bem. – Que foi amor? Tá doente? Tá se sentindo mal? – ela me perguntou. Era isso!

- Bella, desculpa, mas eu não me sinto bem. Acho melhor ir embora. – coloquei minha melhor cara de doente.

- Amorzinho... você quer ir mesmo? Tá tão ruim assim?

- Aham Bella, é melhor. – falei fazendo careta de doente. Queria ir, agora!

- Tá bom, espera um pouco que eu vou contigo. – ela disse enquanto se afastava. Inferno!

- Não! – gritei, ela me olhou estranhando minha atitude. – Bella, amor, não quero que você perca sua festa. Vinte anos não se faz todo dia. Aproveita com sua família e amigos. Nós celebraremos outro dia. Ok? Quando você quiser. – eu disse, usando as armas que tinha. Ela não podia vir comigo, não se eu quisesse ver a Leah.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você piorar, promete que me liga? Estou com meu celular aqui, qualquer coisa é só ligar. Tá?

- Tá. – lhe dei um selinho e sai tranquilamente. Quando finalmente estava fora da vista de Bella comecei a correr.

Me sentia um idiota. Não sei por que estava indo ver a Leah, eu amo minha namorada, amo a Bella! Mas sinto uma irracional necessidade pela Leah, coisa de louco. Ela tinha seus amigos, se não os deixava que a consolassem, porque deixaria que eu o fizesse? Não tinha por que. E para piorar, menti para minha namorada, a deixei preocupada... Que inferno está acontecendo comigo?

Finalmente cheguei ao nosso alojamento, me detive nas escadas ao ver Quil e Embry em frente a porta de Leah.

- Leah, por favor, por favor, diz alguma coisa. Estamos aqui a vinte minutos falando e você não responde. Estamos preocupados! – suplicou Quil.

- Leah... ao menos diz qualquer coisa, diz que está consciente, que ainda está viva! – rogou Embry.

- Estou bem. – escutamos a voz dela, seu tom era normal. Ela sabia se controlar muito bem. – Voltem para a festa, nos vemos amanhã.

Seus amigos se olharam resignados e foram embora. Eu corri para o andar inferior e me escondi. Eles passaram e continuaram o caminho. O que eu estou fazendo? Pensei enquanto subia novamente pelas escadas, ela não deixou que seus amigos a consolassem. Quem era eu para conseguir tal feito? Óbvio que não.

E então? A deixo em paz? Continuei pensando, devia fazer isso, mas não podia, não queria. Ela vai me matar quando souber que eu estou querendo consolá-la, mas tô nem aí. Não posso deixá-la assim. Decidi saber ao menos como ela estava, saber a verdade. Mas como?

Pensei parado frente a sua porta. Foi quando lembrei que meu quarto era ao lado. Ela não abrirá a porta... mas talvez... pensei enquanto entrava com toda a pressa do mundo em meu quarto.

Continua...

N/A: Pessoal, não sei se contei que essa fic tem continuação... Então, quanto mais comentários, mais inspirada eu fico e traduzo rapidinho.

Agradecimentos:

SatsukChan (Primeiríssima!) / Isa_abrahao / raruiva [7] / Mary Alice / Shay Selene Black Tussand [3]/cacau / MaaaH / Menina McCarty / / bianca10 / SahBraz / Quel [3] / /


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Leah POV

Eu não podia acreditar que ele teve a cara de pau de vir até aqui... Como ele se atreve? Mais uma vez arruinou minha noite, que estava perfeita. Estava indo tudo tão bem, nem sequer o fato de ter sido obrigada a dançar valsa me fez infeliz... tudo estava perfeito... aí, ele aparece... só para abrir o buraco no meu peito e quebrar o muro que tanto me custou para construir... pelo menos o tempo me ajudou a ser mais forte.

Achava que quando o visse de novo o abraçaria e lhe diria que ainda o amava, que sentia saudades e que o queria ao meu lado... Senti orgulho de mim por ter sido forte naquele momento, por dizer tudo o que pensava, o quanto lhe odiei e principalmente, o quanto ainda o odeio. Tirei a raiva que tinha guardada todo esse tempo. Agora só restava a dor, que chegou em toda sua glória e me deixou em pedaços.

Não quero chorar, mas é inevitável, as lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto. Devo estar patética, sentada no chão apoiada à porta. Não tive forças nem para chegar a cama. Simplesmente me atirei ao chão para chorar. Devo estar pior que patética...

Enquanto sentia pena de mim mesma, senti que batiam, mas não na porta... silêncio... de novo outra batida... levantei com muito esforço e segui o ruído, 'tac, tac, tac' aí estava o barulho de novo. Vinha da janela. Me aproximei cautelosa e puxei a cortina. Meus olhos se arregalaram de assombro.

- Você enlouqueceu? Que diabos você está fazendo pendurado na minha janela, Jacob? – gritei. Jacob estava agachado sobre o mini balcão de um metro de largura que tinha embaixo da minha janela. Ele ainda estava de terno. Abri toda a janela e ele entrou num salto.

- Até que fim você resolveu abrir a janela! Está um gelo aqui fora, até meus pensamentos estão congelados.

- Jacob, seus pensamentos estão congelados a muito tempo. Que inferno você estava fazendo do lado de fora? Como chegou aqui? Estamos no quarto andar! – minha voz saia num sussurro.

- É moleza chegar aqui. Do balcão do meu quarto até aqui não é muito longe. É um salto fácil. – ele me explicou com um sorriso cheio de orgulho.

- Você é doido. Falta um parafuso ai, Jacob, sério... Agora pratica esporte de alto risco ou o que? E porque, na minha janela? – perguntei. Ele ainda não tinha dito o que fazia em meu quarto.

- Sou um homem aventureiro. E bom, o que eu faço aqui... – ele se calou, pensando no que dizer. – Bom, você está sob minha custodia.

Que? Não entendi nada.

- Se explique que não estou com humor! – disse com voz displicente.

- O carinha que você socou, seguramente vai dar queixa por você ter quebrado todos os seus dentes Leah. – ele disse e esperou minha reação, mas ao ver que eu não tinha nenhuma ele continuou. – Assim, pelo que parece a qualquer momento os tiras vão chegar, e eu estou aqui para assegurar que você não escape e fuja do país. Teu gancho de direita é um perigo público. – se calou e esboçou um grande sorriso. Eu estava paralisada. Sem saber o que falar, nem o que fazer. Só fiquei parada no meio do meu quarto olhando para o garoto.

Depois de uns minutos, acho que foram muitos, comecei a rir. Não, foram gargalhadas. Jacob me olhava estranho, mas logo depois riu comigo.

- Não tem medo que eu te nocauteie com este gancho por invadir meu quarto como se fosse um ladrão? – perguntei assim que consegui para de rir.

- Nah! Meus reflexos são melhores que daquele carinha. – respondeu. – Além do mais, a custodia tem castigo também.

- Castigo? O que...? Vai me algemar? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. Em qualquer outro tempo pareceria uma idéia interessante, mas agora não estava com ânimo.

- Há há há. Bem que você queria. Mas eu deixei as algemas no outro palitó.

- Então?

- Quero que você me ensine algo de inglês... a prova tá chegando e eu não tô entendendo nada. – finalmente disse.

- Inglês? – o olhei incrédula. – Sério que você quer que eu te ensine inglês à meia noite?

- É isso ou ficamos nos olhando o resto da noite. – disse, e pelo que parecia não ia me deixar sozinha. Eu também não queria, se ele se fosse a dor voltaria. Estava agradecida que ele tivesse vindo me ver... claro que nem sob tortura eu lhe diria isso.

- Tudo bem. Prefiro mais inglês do que ter que olhar para sua cara feia toda a noite.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos estudando, mas não foi muito, talvez até 1:30 am. Logo depois falamos sobre amenidades. Falamos do clima, nossas cores favoritas, ele me confidenciou que não sabia fritar um ovo. Eu disse que ele nunca me veria passando roupa. Coisas assim. A conversa foi mais larga que os estudos. Em nenhum momento ele mencionou o incidente com Sam. Com certeza ele sabia de toda a historia, mas não disse nada.

Quando acordei pela manhã ainda estava com o vestido, de maquiagem, brincos, tudo... menos os sapatos assassinos. Minhas costas estavam encostadas na parede, um travesseiro me separada da fria parede. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados e não queriam abrir, doíam por ter chorado a noite toda. Queria continuar dormindo, pois o dia seria comprido. Mas eu tinha que fazer, enfrentar um novo dia.

Então minhas pálpebras se abriram. Ele estava dormindo de frente para mim. Sua cabeça apoiada sobre um dos braços. Muito perto. Podia sentir sua respiração, o calor de seu corpo tão perto ao meu tirava todo o rastro de frio que eu poderia ter.

Ele estava tão pacífico enquanto dormia. Não tinha me dado conta antes, mas eu estava coberta por uma manta, seguramente ele me cobriu de noite, e isso quer dizer que eu adormeci primeiro que ele. Jacob poderia ter ido embora, mas não o fez. Ele com toda a certeza do mundo era alguém desconcertante. Mas me alegrou que ele tivesse ficado.

Levantei cuidadosamente e coloquei a manta sobre ele.

Fui tomar banho. Me olhei no espelho, poderia me ver pior. A maquiagem seguramente era a prova d'água, já que meu rosto não estava parecendo do coringa. Peguei um creme e tratei de fazer minha pele respirar. Retirei cuidadosamente o vestido, tinha que devolvê-lo para Bella assim que a visse.

Assim que terminei o banho, coloquei minha roupa de corrida. Jacob seguia dormindo serenamente. O admirei. Era uma pena que às vezes ele seja tão chato, seria agradável se ele mantivesse a boca fechada. Mas fora isso, Jacob era um bom garoto. Bella tinha muita sorte.

Sai direto para a pista de atletismo.

Comecei a correr, estava sozinha (o que me alegrava), coloquei meu ipod e acelerei. Tocaram doze músicas das mais variadas possíveis quando fui me alongar. Devo ter corrido quase uma hora. Sentei no chão e comecei o alongamento.

- Não é justo. – disse alguém atrás de mim. – você não me acordou para treinar. – continuou. Eu não precisava olhar para saber quem era, mas o fiz assim mesmo. Jacob estava parado com sua roupa de corrida e a testa franzida, parecia um menino birrento.

- Poderia acontecer a terceira guerra mundial Jacob, que você não acordaria. Garoto, você dorme que nem uma pedra.

- Estava cansado, alguém roncava tão alto que não me deixou dormir. – ele respondeu.

- Ronquei porque peguei um resfriado, alguém me fez abrir a janela de noite. – eu retruquei. Ele me olhou e sorriu. Eu devolvi o sorriso.

- Bom, então... uma vez esclarecido que eu tive culpa de tudo... Podemos treinar?

Me levantei para o acompanhar no alongamento quando nos interromperam.

- Jacob! – gritaram. Não é difícil saber quem era.

- Bella... Amor, bom dia. – Jacob disse quando ela se aproximou. Ela não disse nada, apenas se pendurou no pescoço dele e o beijou efusivamente.

- Como você está se sentindo? Está melhor? – ela perguntou. Achei estranho.

- Estava doente? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dele.

- Claro, ontem ele foi embora cedo da festa porque estava malzinho meu menino. – Bella me respondeu. Jacob apenas me olhava. Que ótimo, ele tinha mentido para a Bella.

- Mas já estou melhor. – finalmente ele abriu a boca.

- Estou feliz amor, porque essa noite te espero. – ela lhe disse aos sussurros, o qual eu podia escutar. Tenho bom ouvido. – Você me deve o meu presente. – continuou ela com uma voz sexy. Não era difícil imaginar qual era o presentinho.

- Éeee... bom... eu vou vazar. – disse totalmente incomodada.

- Leah... - Jacob me olhava como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

- Sério, tenho que estudar. Adeus Bella... Jacob. – disse olhando nos olhos dele. Não esperei despedidas nem nada, simplesmente fui embora.

Uma reação estúpida, eu sei. Mas não gostei que ele tivesse mentido para Bella, e muito menos o presente que ele iria dar para ela.

Não sei por que me senti tão incomodada com o comentário do presente, quer dizer, era normal, eles são namorados que estão a bastante tempo juntos. Que besteira a raiva que estava sentindo.

Depois de vinte minutos andando pelo dormitório fui para o banheiro. Tirei a roupa, soltei o cabelo e estava pronta para entrar em baixo da ducha quando bateram na porta.

Quem será? Devia ser a Bella querendo saber porque fui embora de sua festa. Ou Quil e Embry, trinquei os dentes, tomara que não seja eles, não quero falar de nada.

Me enrolei em uma toalha e fui abrir a porta. Wow, levei um susto.

- Leah, você... – Jacob não terminou a frase, me olhou dos pés a cabeça com os olhos do tamanho de dois pratos. Depois de sua inspeção eu me dei conta do motivo. A minha toalha era muito curta, chegando apenas um palmo abaixo, no meio de minhas coxas.

- Jacob. – disse chamando sua atenção. – Diz.

- Éeee... eu... mmm... – deu uma tossida de leve limpando a garganta. – Esqueci minha gravata. Desculpa te incomodar... Você sempre abre a porta meio nua?

- Desculpa? – o olhei surpresa.

- Porque se for assim... pensarei duas vezes antes de vir sem avisar. Você corrompe a inocência de meus olhos, Leah. – disse e logo depois deu um sorriso inocente. Olhei para ele de sobrancelhas erguidas. Dei meia volta, peguei a estúpida gravata caída aos pés de minha cama e voltei para a porta. Jacob ainda mantinha o sorriso.

- Aqui está sua gravata. – disse. – Da próxima vez que tirar a roupa olha por onde as larga, e lamento se meu corpo coberto por uma mini toalha te perturba. Não quero nem saber como ficarão quando você der seu presente à Bella. – e fechei a porta, ainda em tempo de ver sua expressão de assombro diante meu comentário. Me dirigi para o banheiro e não pude evitar sorrir, talvez eu tenha falado demais, mas que se dane. O olhar dele ao me ver de toalha bastaram para que meu ânimo subisse.

Um mês se passou desde a festa de Bella. O tempo passou relativamente rápido, graças aos professores que nos davam mais trabalho do que deveriam. Não tive tempo de pensar no Sam, nem no que passou. A companhia de meus amigos também ajudou. Quil e Embry quiseram saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ao ver que eu não falaria nada, apenas se contentaram em elogiar meu gancho de direita.

Eu treinava quatro vezes por semana, no mínimo por duas horas. Cada dia o campeonato estava mais perto e se eu quisesse ganhar, teria que treinar duro. A maioria das vezes treinava com Jacob, ainda ganhava dele nas mistas. E ele continuava dizendo que me deixava ganhar, era mesmo um palhaço.

Um dia, cansada das paredes do meu quarto, decidi estudar no gramado do campus. O ar puro me faria bem. Mas no meio do caminho encontrei com Bella.

- Leah, que bom que te encontrei.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – por favor, não me diz que você quer ir fazer compras.

- O reitor mandou te buscar!

- Por quê? – isso era estranho. O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Chegaram alunos novos e o reitor quer que eles sejam recebidos. – me disse dando de ombros, ao que parece nem ela sabia direito o motivo.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Intercâmbio de universidade. Eles se mudaram de outro país e conseguiram uma vaga extraoficial porque todos têm algum mérito respeitável. Notas, esporte, essas coisas.

- E? – continuava sem entender onde eu entrava nessa historia.

- O reitor quer que eles sejam recepcionados pela presidente dos alunos e centro político da universidade, ou seja, eu, e pela melhor aluna e esportista, ou seja, você! – disse apontando para mim.

- Inferno. – lamentei. Não tinha intenção de ter minha vida social forçada. – Presumo que é obrigatório.

- Sim, e imediato! Os alunos estão com o reitor.

- Você os viu?

- Não, mas a secretária do reitor entrou em contato comigo e disse que devíamos ir agora mesmo. – ela também não parecia muito feliz com a idéia.

- Inferno ao quadrado! – resmunguei e comecei a caminhar em direção ao prédio principal. Mas Bella segurou meu braço, me fazendo parar. – Que?

- Você vai vestida assim? Jeans e moletom? – ela perguntou, ou melhor, me recriminou com o olhar.

- Que que tem? – respondi me olhando, não encontrei nada de outro mundo.

- O que você tem por baixo do casaco?

- Uma regata...

- Mostra. – ordenou. Eu não estava com vontade de brigar, então tirei o casaco. – Não é tão mal... Fica assim, você parece mais atleta e bem... arrumada. Bom, melhor que antes.

- Bella... você está juntando pontos para ganhar um belo soco. – disse em tom de ameaça.

- Não seja ridícula, você nunca me bateria. – disse com confiança.

- Não me tente. – resmunguei e nos caminhamos para a direção.

Ao chegarmos a secretaria pegou meus livros e meu casaco e nos empurrou para a sala do reitor. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, em sua frente estavam cinco jovens, duas mulheres e três homens. Todos viraram a cabeça para trás quando a porta se abriu. Eu fiquei impressionada com a beleza de cada um deles.

- Garotas, que bom que chegaram. – disse o reitor se colocando de pé. – Lhes apresento os novos alunos, os irmãos Cullen e os irmãos Hale.

Continua...


End file.
